On Board
by MyLoveAndDevotion
Summary: All that Gray wanted was his freedom, but he got a lot more than what he had asked for as he met the lovely Erza Scarlet, however Gray and Jellal has a secret that will entangle all three of them in an extraordinary ride as they boarded S.S. Fairytail. Please Read and Review.


**Hi! This is my first Fanfic and it is a GrayZa story. This may include other pairings like NaLu.**

**GrayZa is my first love, but then I met Jellal, then like many of us, I was torn between shipping GrayZa or Jerza, but anyway since GrayZa is my first love, I decided that my first fanfic should be about them, so yeah, here it is! **

**I apologize for the wrong spelling and grammar. Please Rate and Review. Oh, also the rating may change! :)))**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Fairytail.**

* * *

Prologue: Finding Freedom

Colourful lanterns adorned the mighty house of Master Jose, one of the wealthiest men in the world. The festival would be starting soon and all the servants of the house are busy preparing, after all Master Jose wanted the grandest and the perfect celebration.

The afternoon sun is now giving a shade of scarlet and orange hues, signalling that the festivities will start soon, as Gray Fullbuster look forlornly outside his cracked window. With his ragged and dirty clothes, hands with callouses, and his body build to handle heavy works, you would have never guessed that he was once the little master of this house.

Slowly, he brought his hands towards the cut at his abdomen. It is pretty bandaged already although it will still cause him slight discomfort every now and then. Gray decided that it will not give him too much trouble anyway as he put into action his carefully thought out plan to escape.

Regretting the 7 years of wasting his time here due to fear and stupidity, Gray cannot wait any longer and nothing not especially a mere cut would stop him.

It was dark now and Gray found himself doing the last chore he promised himself he would do inside this house. Quickly, he began carrying the large sacks of potatoes to their grandeur kitchen that would be used for the celebration. It was a tiring job, but Gray sure as hell still has a lot of energy to escape.

* * *

The fireworks would signal his attempt to escape and he knows it would fire soon. Reaching for the bag where he put his few belongings such as his clothes, a small amount of money and the Fullbuster crest, Gray prepared for the worst while only hoping for the best.

He wrapped a black jacket tightly around himself and wore a cap and the festival mask so as to blend with the people. He specifically chose this time to escape for the reason that he could wear the mask in the festival without being too obvious, thus decreasing his chances to be caught.

He stood inside his room for a moment as if contemplating what was missing and then he remembered the one thing that completes him, that is his mother's necklace.

It was the only thing that gives him hope when everything else seems so harsh to him. It was its promise that keeps Gray alive and hoping. It was his parent's love and memory and as he looks at its shining diamond jewel, twinkling in the moonlight, he knows that someday he will regain what was rightfully his.

The sound of the fireworks made Gray quickly put on his necklace and descended the stairs as quietly as possible. He only got 2 minutes to escape. The fireworks would distract everyone, especially Master Jose and the guards that loves it very much.

The long corridors were empty. Everybody seems to be either outside the house or near the windows, watching the colourful display in the town. Gray quickly reached the gate and saw that the guards too were busy drinking and chatting about the fireworks that are still on display.

He didn't even bother to tell Ur, the one who stood as his mother, Polycrusia, the one that taught him how to do a lot of things and his other friends about his plan. He wanted to, but he knows that they will only disagree. It hurts to leave them all, and it hurts that he didn't even have the chance to say goodbye.

He crept in the darkness and quietly opened the gate outside to his freedom. Once in a safe distance away from the house, he let himself paused for a moment and thank his lucky star that he got away from the house safely. As he looks back to the house that is the place of his sweet childhood and of his bitter enslavement, Gray vowed to return, to claim his home that was tainted.

"Goodbye….." he whispered to the cool night air as the last firework lights up the sky.

* * *

Gray weaved through the crowd of merrily celebrating townspeople, frantically searching for a place to hide or to rest for a while. By now, Master Jose must have already been informed of his absence and by now, he should have already found a place to rest.

The crowd is a colourful sight. Everybody wore a decorative masks; the only exception was the soldiers who were frantically looking for someone, as ordered by the Master Jose.

Gray flinched as he saw the soldiers, thankful for the mask that keeps his face hidden. Master Jose must have informed them that he has a cut at his abdomen thus making him limp a little. That would be their indication and so he did his best to pretend that he is not limping.

He bravely crossed the path towards the other street, mindful to keep his cool and act calmly and normally. He was almost about to turn left, away from the prying eyes of the soldiers but before he could have had, a sharp pain troubled his abdomen.

It was so painful that Gray yelped in pain in the middle of the street. Everyone turned their attention to him, as the soldiers told him to stop for a while to be questioned. Flinching in pain, he shivered as the soldiers began advancing towards him in a quick pace. The sound of their boots connecting with the ground made him sweat involuntarily. In a matter of crucial minutes, Gray held himself together, braved the pain and ran!

With every step he made, Gray also feel a thousand pains but he never stopped nor paused once to check the wound that he guessed must be bleeding like crazy now. Without any destination in mind he ran with all his energy away from all the soldiers that were trying to keep him from his freedom.

He knows the danger of this escapade. He might just die here due to blood loss or infection. He may not live for tomorrow or worse, be back in the house and be tortured. He prayed to God and to whoever entity above watching over us to save him. His life depended upon this, a life that he has not yet been able to live.

For a moment, the pain was able to overcome his entity, engulfing his whole body not only with a rampaged agony but also with a new found terror and fear. He heard his own ragged breathing and felt his own life drifting out of his body, little by little. He felt his soul being dragged out away, weakening his resolve that was once an intense magnificent fight for his freedom. For a moment, all that he wanted to do was to forget everything and rest, only if he could end this agony. For a moment, the fire burning in his heart become an utter void, extinguished and dead. That is, until a hand grabbed him out of nowhere, shocking him out of his reverie and before long, he found himself being dragged away by a mysterious folk, as he slowly slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

Gray woke up inside an unfamiliar room. The sunlight peeped in from a glass window that light up the huge room. There were china wares, exquisite paintings, and adorned vases, lining up the whole room. This clearly is a room of a royalty, if not, of someone of high status. The whole room screamed riches and fortune, yet it has a sad feeling with it, the feeling of being detached and loneliness.

He wondered if he was back again in the house, but shook of the idea because he has never seen a room like this inside the house and he was pretty sure that he has memorized every room that was inside there.

He tried to stand up but the sudden movement, reminded him of his cut, which seems to be freshly bandaged. Gray tried to remember what was happening. His head worked on in an overdrive, making him slightly dizzy. The sudden jerk of the door however made him aware of the man that has walked in.

He looked up only to be met with sullen light green eyes. The man seems to be amused that he has woken up and a small smile appeared in his lips. He has blue hair and a red tattoo adorning his face. So many questions began filling his mind, but before he could have voiced his thoughts, the said man spoke first.

"Hush now, stranger. Do not be afraid for I won't hurt you."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Jellal Fernandez"

"Where am I and why I am here?"

"You have a lot of questions, ne? Well, that's expected. This is my room and you are here because I am kind enough to bring you here after I found you almost dying on the streets."

A wave of nausea washed over Gray as the memories before he blacked out began filling his mind. He did remember though that he was being carried away by someone he did not know who, and the answer seems to be standing in front of him now.

"It's rude of me not to thank you first for saving my life. Thank you but, why did you do so?"

"Because it seems like you are running away from something."

"Yep, I am running away for my freedom, but what about it?"

Jellal let out a depressing chuckle while Gray looked at him confused. "Tell me your name" Jellal said.

"It's Gray Fullbuster"

"Well, Gray Fullbuster, it seems like we are of the same fate for I too am running away and I too, am fighting for my freedom."

Momentarily, Gray looked confused as he eyed Jellal curiously. There is no trace of him being enslaved but rather, as he examined him, he can only see a royalty. His image, the way he carried himself, his dress and air that he had around himself, screams royalty, or perhaps of high status, but one that is humbled and different from the rest.

"You don't seem to be enslaved. What freedom are you asking? What could a rich person like you ran away from?" Gray questioned.

"My destiny, my fate or so they say. I am running away from my very life. I would have wanted to live like the rest of you. Free from confinements. Free to do as you will. Free to love, to laugh and do whatever you wanted to do."

"But, you sir, have all the best things that life can offer. Trust me; you wouldn't want to live like the rest of us. You wouldn't want to be hungry or forced to work day and night. You wouldn't want to have to run away from your debtors or begged for money just so you could quench the hunger you feel a little." Gray laughed a little as he remembered the people he had met in town. He was enslaved but he was still lucky enough to be able to eat regularly.

He can understand his pain. True freedom is one without constraint from outside forces, but true freedom is unrestricted, free from the limitation of the society but only of one's own goodness and sense of responsibility. But, truthfully, he does not want this conversation, not now so he spoke first before Jellal could even reply.

"Well, it seems like we already had a heated exchange on our first meeting. I apologize for doing so, and for being a discomfort to you. Thank you again for saving my life."

"I am honoured to be of help to a great man such as you."

"Well, I am not great, but maybe you are. Are you a Prince?"

"No, that's ridiculous. I am a Duke. I am the Duke of Sorcière"

"Well, shit. Had I know that you were of that great status I would have been more careful about my words."

"That's just fine, Fullbuster. I did not take it personally and it was good to have that kind of conversation once in a while."

* * *

Jellal let Gray stay in the house for a week, just so he could let his wounds heal before he set foot out of this town. He is a nice addition to his friends although society might frown upon his choice of a friend, Jellal could not care less. Gray is the epitome of who he longed himself to be, free willed and courageous.

Jellal came inside the house after having a hunt with Gray on the woods. He had fun although, they were being extra careful because Gray is still being hunted down by Master Jose.

He was greeted by his maids and servants that he never trusted. They were only loyal to money and precious gold and diamonds. A letter from his cruel father was suddenly handed to him by one of the servants.

* * *

Gray crossed the corner towards Jellal's room to say his final thanks and his goodbye. He had his bag on his left hand as he opened the door of his friend. He and Jellal had fun in his weeklong stay in here but it was time for him to go. Master Jose would be able to find him, if he did not leave any sooner and staying here would not only endanger his own life but also Jellal's and of all the people living in here.

Everything was already prepared for Gray. He already had his ticket to board the S.S. Fairytail, the largets ship in their whole wide country of Fiore. It will be his vehicle towards another land, where he could be freer to live his life.

He was surprized though, to find Jellal, looking gloomy and fucking sad. It was not because of him leaving right? They had talked about this and Jellal even seemed to be happy for him, so what is it now?

"Jellal, what got yah so gloomy, huh?" Gray asked.

"Well, it seems like I am boarding the ship with you"

"What?"

"I got a letter from my father. He is asking me to board S.S. Fairytail and to meet my fiancé."

Gray's eyes bulged out of his socket with Jellal's confession.

"WHAT?! A fiancé?! Who could that be? Do you even know her?"

"NO. I have no idea who she is. My father did not describe her nor gave her name at the very least. The only thing I know is that I am getting married with the Duchess of Magnolia."

"The Duchess of Magnolia, huh? Can't you just say no to you father. I mean, you don't even know each other."

Jellal chuckled after hearing Gray. True, for many times, he had tried to defy his father's order but it only resulted to greater consequences that not only impacts his life but the life of his mother, and of the people close to him.

"I can't. You know why, and that's why I've been telling you that I too wanted freedom." Jellal said.

Gray looked at him sadly, knowing that this is making his friend depress about his whole life.

Jellal continued, "He wanted me to meet her and for us to become acquainted with each other during the trip inside the ship, for we are getting married the moment the ship land at its destination, Fiore"

Gray could only nod in response. He did not know what to say or perhaps do at this kind of situation. He looked at Jellal and then to the world outside his window. It is time to say goodbye again to this place that he might as well call his foster home, but this time he has a friend with him. He was looking forward to be truly free from the grasp of Master Jose. He was looking forward to meeting the Duchess of Magnolia, to see if she can be a good wife for his friend. He was looking forward to board the Fairytail, the stepping stone towards change, towards his new life.

And his life will change indeed, in many other ways more than he has expected.

* * *

**Well, how was it? Should I continue? If yes then please review.. Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed! And I promise to update soon..**


End file.
